


We Are Not Going Camping

by Salitice



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Camping, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, No Angst, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is a Little Shit, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salitice/pseuds/Salitice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony didn’t know where this nonsense Steve was spewing had come from. He didn’t understand the logic Steve saw in it, especially after he had tried to enlighten him to the truth on the matter. The only thing Tony did know was that there was no way that he was ever going camping. It didn’t matter how much his husband prodded, or how big Peter’s puppy eyes got, they weren’t going.</p>
<p>A fluffy superfamily one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Not Going Camping

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some superfamily fluff to help with the post Civil War pain.  
> I can't remember how I got this idea but I finally decided to act on it and came up with this!
> 
> A huge thanks to my beta reader Minibitx! This fic probably wouldn't have been posted without her <3  
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Steve smiled softly as he scrolled through the photos on the personal computer Tony had designed for him. The area looked almost exactly as he remembered it, all those years ago. Back when he was just a small, sickly boy. The creek he and Bucky played in when his parents had taken them camping, was still there. He could still recall the sound of the water running softly over a bed of rocks, the still-cold water sending brief shivers up his spine as it moved over his toes. Large trees surrounded the place giving it an air of privacy.  
Steve’s smile widened as he thought about the lake the river flowed into, it was the perfect fishing spot; Its depths housed trout, salmon, perch, and bass.  
After bookmarking the page, Steve closed the browser and turned off the computer.  
It would be perfect, a way to spend time with his new family while paying homage to his past. He knew Peter would love it, his natural curiosity would run rampant with so many things to collect and study. He could teach him how to properly and safely start a fire, navigate, and fish. Steve stood with an extra bounce in his step, there was only one obstacle he had to overcome to make his family getaway a possibility.

“Jarvis, where’s Tony?” Steve asked.

“Mr. Stark is currently in his workshop, Sir.” The AI answered promptly.

Steve smirked, “Thanks, I don’t even know why I bothered asking.”

“A fragile hope that Sir will adopt healthy living habits?” The AI returned.

Steve snorted, “Something like that.” He said as he entered the elevator.

 

 

Steve knew Jarvis must have alerted Tony to his intent by the lack of ear drum bursting music in the shop. Steve strolled in taking his time to look around, It always amazed him seeing the vast variety of things his husband was working on, even if he couldn’t fully understand the workings of the many contraptions, he always found them impressive.

“Hey-hey-hey, careful Dum-E!” Tony’s voice rang out from further in the workshop, “Butterfingers, put the fire extinguisher down. Na-a-a-a, don’t! I will donate you, don’t think I won’t. It won’t be anywhere nice either.”

Steve rounded a few tables covered in machinery to see Tony in the middle of a stare off with his little robot. Steve leaned against the wall, arms crossed, a crooked smile on his face. Either Butterfingers would, sadly, back down or he’d get to see something hilarious. Either way there was no negative outcome. With only a slight pang of disappointment he watched as the robot lowered the extinguisher with a drawn out whine. Still, Steve let a small chuckle escape.

Tony glanced up at the sound of a familiar laugh and his face broke into a large grin.

“Trouble rounding up the kids?” Steve asked.

Tony shrugged, “Same old, same old.” He replied sending a side glare at the two chattering bots that were spinning around each other,  
“So what brings you down here?”

Steve also found his eyes lowering to the floor as his weight shifted from one foot to the other. He was starting to second guess how easy it would be to turn Tony onto his idea.

Tony frowned slightly as he studied the others body language, picking up the subtle facial tics and the not so subtle full body shuffle.

“What, what is it?” He asked in a voice that was caught somewhere between a whine and a groan.

“Nothing bad!” Steve was quick to assure, hands held out in a placating manner.

Tony looked him up and down, eyes narrowed, lips slightly pursed, “Okay, then what’s up?”

“Well, I was, uh, thinking that you, Peter, and I can take a bit of a retreat.”

“Like a vacation?”

“Exactly!” Steve replied, large smile reappearing.

Tony immediately relaxed, a smile overtaking his own features, “Now you’re talking! Okay, leave it to me; did we end up going to Barcelona together? We should definitely go to Spain. I’ll get the Stark Jet up and running and-”

“Well, that’s not really what I meant.” Steve cut in before Tony could get too far ahead of himself.

Tony paused, “Oh, okay were you thinking something a little closer to home?”

“Yeah actually, I really want to take Peter out into the woods.”

Silence.

“Okay, y’know what? I think I own a cabin out in Montana, I’ll have to double check but I seem to recall-I could always just buy one if I don’t.” Tony mumbled.

“No Tony, I meant like go camping.”

“Yeah, I know. Why, would you rather it not be in Montana? I can set up a cabin just about anywhere.”

“Tony, that’s not camping. Camping is going out in nature, being among the trees and wilderness.”

“There’s nature at the cabin! Y’know trees, grass, rocks, whatever.” Tony argued flicking his hand in a circular motion as he tried to list his points.

“Tony I’m talking about going away from the home environment, no electronic distractions.”

Tony was now the one shifting his feet, “We can turn the WIFI off.”

“Tents, Tony, tents.”

Tony’s eyes widened as he looked at Steve incredulously before replying slowly,  
“Tents?”

“Yes, sleeping bag and tents.”

Tony shook his head, wringing his hands, “I-I’m not sure about this Steve.”

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad, plus it’s not as if we would be gone for a long time. Only a few days.” Steve sighed.

“I’ll buy an RV.”

“That’s-that’s not the kind of camping I’m talking about. I mean true camping, Tony.”

“Steve, darling, love of my life, I'm begging you to compromise with me.”

“Tony we are talking about camping not boot-camp.”

“Even kids in boot-camp get cabins - small, shitty, cabins - but they still have roofs and floors.” Tony said back.

Steve began to retort “Technically tents-”

“That aren’t made of flimsy fabric!” Tony interrupted.

“What do you have against camping?” Steve exclaimed.

“It’s cold, wet, and lumpy. There’s bugs that bite and sting and swarm and make you itch. There’s no plumbing, do you know what that means Steve? No showers-”

“There are lakes and-”

“OR TOILETS! No toilets, Steve, no toilets.” Tony had gotten louder and more gestural, waving his arms around as if it would emphasize his point.

“Tony, it’ll be fun, especially for Peter.”

“Okay, okay, but don’t you think it’d be just as enjoyable for him if I have us flown down south to enjoy what the locals set up to amuse rich tourists? We can go swimming in the ocean, check out markets and festivals. In the evenings we can dine on outrageously priced, but still incredibly delicious, food. Peter can play on white sand beaches and collect shells, we can get pampered, and it’ll be wonderful.”  
Tony had walked up to Steve as he spoke and lay his hands on his arms. He smiled,  
“You might even enjoy yourself.” He teased.

Steve looked away, a small smile gracing his lips.  
“You know, I just might.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Though,” Steve’s smile turned cheeky, “So could you, while camping.”

Tony groaned, bumping his forehead to Steve’s shoulder gently before backing off.

“You, Sir, are a tease.”

Steve chuckled and bowed his head.

“Plus it’s not like we will be going out there with just the clothes on our backs, we will be prepared.”

“If you’ll excuse my interruption of your fascinating debate, Sirs, but young Master Peter is asking about lunch.” JARVIS’ said.

“Okay Thanks, Jarvis. We’ll be right up.” Steve replied as he turned to Tony and nodded towards the shop door.  
Tony nodded back and followed the other out of his workshop and into the elevator.

“What’s for lunch?” Tony asked

Steve didn’t miss the way Tony tried diverting the subject, causing the super soldier to smile fondly.  
Deciding to play along for now Steve answered, “I was thinking grilled cheese with pickles.”

“Ooo, sounds good.”

Steve nodded as the two left the elevator and entered the common area and made their way to the kitchen.

“Need help?” Tony asked.

“I got the cooking down, though maybe if you could grab the plates?”

Tony nodded and moved to do as asked.

“So where is that little troublemaker anyway, Jarvis?” Tony inquired.

“The Young Sir is in his bedroom playing, Sir.” The AI responded promptly.

“Thanks Jarvis.” Tony said as he placed the plates on the counter next to the stove and grabbed the paper towels from another cupboard to use as napkins.

“Think you can handle the pickles?” Steve teased as he finished cutting the cheese for the sandwiches.  
Tony mock saluted him before opening up the fridge pulling out the glass jar half filled with small gherkin pickles. Tony opened the drawer filled with cutlery to grab a fork.

“You know, if we did go, I wouldn’t be asking you to completely rough it. We would be prepared. I’d make sure of it.” Steve prompted.

Tony whined.

“Come on Tony.”

Tony pointed the fork he was holding at Steve, “I do not want Steve. Do not want.”

“Why are you so against the idea?”

“Because Steve, I am not about to let myself and my family become bear food while role-playing a romanticized view of homelessness in order to fulfil your sudden burst of, what I hope is temporary, insanity! People have worked for hundreds of thousands of years to get good homes built for comfort, and now you’re saying we should throw all that away. Well, I won’t stand for it Steve, I won’t disrespect my ancestors in such a way.”

Steve’s face twisted in amusement, slightly incredulous, the further Tony got into his rant.  
“Tony, I think you may be over exaggerating, it’s not like we will be throwing away centuries of hard work. And for gosh sake we are not going to become ‘Bear food’.”

“Says you, camping is exactly-” Tony was cut off by a quick kiss.

“I’ll protect you.” Steve said while failing miserably at keeping a straight face.

“Don’t you mock me.” Tony said with no real upset, “Oh don’t give me those eyes either! I swear you’re almost as bad as Peter.”

“Camping will be fun Tony and-” Steve was cut off by an excited yell.

“Are we going camping?” Peter asked smiling hugely.

Tony stood frozen, “I-uh-well-”

Steve hid his smile behind a hand, “Yeah, Tony, we going camping?”

“I’ve never been camping before; do you think we’ll see anything cool? Of course we will!” Peter was all but vibrating and his words were quickly becoming slurred together.

Tony looked back and forth between Peter and Steve.

“Listen, Petey, buddy, uh your papa and I were just speaking-hypothetically. We are not actually going anywhere soon.” Tony said as he crouched to be eye level with the boy.

“Oh -- okay.” Peter seemed to deflate slightly. Shoulder’s slumping, head down-turned but large puppy-eyes kept looking up at his father.

Tony Gulped.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Look at what I found, Dad!” Peter exclaimed as he ran over to where Tony sat by the fire.

Tony watched in abject horror as Peter deposited a pile of mud and soaked grass straight into his lap. Tony gaped, frozen for a moment as his brain blanked on what to do.  
Then, it moved. Tony’s following gasp turned into a surprised yelp as a large, frog jumped and smacked him in the face. Flailing, Tony fell off his chair and onto the damp ground.

Across the fire Steve was almost suffocating from laughter, arms clasped around his sides as his whole body shook with his powerful laughs.

Peter giggled, “Sorry Dad!” He said, not sounding apologetic in the least, before he ran off after the slimy creature.

Tony took a moment to regain his composure before he sighed and began trying to wipe the dirt from his jeans.  
“Laugh it up; it won’t be so hilarious when he does it to you.” Tony looked to Steve trying hard to glare at the blonde. His attempt must have been as poor as it felt because Steve snorted in laughter again.

Tony turned as a series of giggles were heard from behind. Peter was smiling brightly studying something in the brush. Tony groaned loudly at his sudden realization.  
Peter was absolutely loving it out here.  
Tony walked to the other side of the fire to sit next to Steve and picked up a hotdog roaster. As Steve sent him a knowing look.  
Tony sighed then smiled as he continued to watch Peter explore.

“We should bring a couple of extra towels next time we come out here. In case it really decides to rain.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, “Next time?”

“Yeah. Next time.”

Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please feel free to point out any mistakes I might have made, constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> This is the first fic I've ever written so leave me some love if you enjoyed it! ;D


End file.
